Dangerous Games
by vjsimpact
Summary: I've used the plot from Resident Evil 4, I've changed a few things but stayed with the base story. We have Leon S Kennedy and Victoria Ryan OC searching for the Presidents daughter. Plenty of action and maybe even some love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Nothing is worse then a call at 3 o'clock in the morning. It always means something is wrong. Either someone was dead or was about to be. I groaned and leaned over staring at my ringing video communication unit, I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grabbed it flipping it open. Ingrid Hunnigan's face appeared and I knew I wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Wakey, wakey…"

"Eggs and bakey. What's up Hunnigan?"

"Well aren't you the ray of sunshine Ryan?"

"At 3 in the morning? Who is? Do you ever sleep?"

"Only if I have time. We have a situation and you need to get up and dressed." I closed my eyes and rested back into the bed, rubbing my eyes till they weren't blurred anymore.

"What kind of situation gets me out of bed at 3 in the morning?"

"The kind that involves the President daughter." Oh damn, this was going to be bad. Anything involving the President always spelled bad news these days. This was one thing I didn't need or want. At all.

"Yeah that'll get me out of bed," I set up the video-com on the bedside table and pulled myself out of bed. My feet touched the cold floor and made me flinch. "Okay you talk while I get dressed, but make it fast." I went over to my wardrobe and started pulling out clothes.

"We got a call at 1.30 this morning from the President himself. He was in a panic said he went to check on his daughter and found her missing. A note was left stating where she was and that some cult had taken her but nothing more. He wants the best on this so naturally I called you." I snorted at her comment but let it slide. I wasn't the best but her attempt at flattery was welcome. Especially seeing as I was awake at 3am and getting ready to leave my bed.

"I need to shower, transfer over to the video-com in there." I watched her disappear and walked into the shower where she showed up again. I jumped into the shower and listen to her carry on.

"I'm sending out a car to take you to the airport where a chopper will take you to the rural location in Europe. From there it's a straight walk into the village where she is apparently being held. From there you're on your own." I leaned back from the shower to catch a smirk on her face.

"What aren't you telling me Hunnigan? I know that look on your face."

"Nothing you'll find out later."

"Okay, so why does the President want me? Why can't he just send Military or some other shit like that?" Hunnigan sighed, she hated me swearing but you couldn't stop my sailor mouth when it was running.

"Because he knows about what you did when the Raccoon City disaster happened and like I said he wants the best and you are it, so get your butt out that shower dressed in combat gear and at the airport in 30 minutes the chopper will be waiting. Bring the big guns. And I mean big. You might just need them." The image fizzled and died and I was left standing in a rapidly cooling shower. I shut off the water and went back to the bedroom.

I took out my combat pants and slid them on, taking out my belt and looping it through. I sat down and slipped on my boots strapping them up making sure they were tight. I stood up and went over to pick out my shirt. I flicked through the possibilities before getting a tank-top a few shades lighter then my olive skin tone and pulled in on tucking it tightly into my bottoms. The material was skin tight so you could clearly see the curve in my breasts and carried down to my waist.

Despite my intense training sessions I was always curvy, a trait I took from my Spanish born mother. I never bothered with make-up. I didn't really need it, the only thing I owned was lip balm. My hair had started drying in curly waves I clipped a few strands back and put some hair goop in it. I left my favourite bit till last.

I pulled out the bag which held all my weapons inside. I opened it up and my mouth watered slightly. I put on my shoulder holster looped it through my belt, I pulled out my 2 Blacktail handguns and put them in the holster, one under my left shoulder the other resting on my right thigh. They felt nice and comforting there. I slipped my waist holster on and put in my Broken Butterfly, (one of the best magnums out there). It felt nice being geared up, but I wasn't done.

I slipped a small knife down at my ankle and picked up a sawn off shotgun laying it on my bed for now. I felt suited and booted, if I didn't need something I'd give it to one of the escorts on the chopper and have them give it to Hunnigan but you never know and she had told me to bring out the big guns. I was a cutter rather then a shooter so the last thing I added was a knife longer then my forearm. It was more of a sword to be honest but I loved it.

I slipped it down my spin in the holster and grabbed my favourite leather jacket. I put it on before adding my bag to which I slipped the shotgun in a nice little carrier I had sewn on. It held extra amo if needed. In this day and age most guns don't require amo anymore it's an electrical charge that becomes somewhat like a bullet and depending on the gun and the chanber you get different results. Cool, eh?

My bag was empty for now, but you never know if you're gonna need it. I felt ready so I picked up my house key, my video-com and left slamming the front door behind me.

* * *

I held onto the strap of the chopper half hanging out to see the city below me. It was interesting to say the least. All I could see were trees and small houses. It wasn't really the norm nowadays things were high skyscrapers and office buildings. "So where are we going?" A voice came back over the headphones I wore.

"Can't say Ryan, just got the instructions to land here. We're going down so hold tight." I looked to see the chopped lowing slowly. When it low enough for me to jump out I hooked the rope around my waist and climbed down. I looked up to wave goodbye to the flyer and watched as they grew higher into the sky. I looked around and knew I was out of the city, the place was like a dead zone, trees and dusty roads covered the whole place, there wasn't a concrete road in sight.

I saw the dirt road that lead to the village and walked up, I saw nothing but felt uneasy, like a weight was resting heavily on my back, the trees kept the heat from the sun hitting my skin, a soft breeze swept though the forest and caught in my hair. I walked on my hand resting lightly on the butt of my gun that was resting on my thigh and carried through.

I saw a house through the many trees and kept walking but taking it slowly, the unease felt tighter on my back, it felt like I was being followed. I pulled my gun and turned holding it steady and stared into the eyes of Leon S Kennedy. My heart pounded in my throat and I felt memories fly past my eyes. "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't my old friend Leon Scott Kennedy."

"I could say the same for you Victoria Adalina Ryan. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for the President's daughter, I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

"Yup, got the call from Hunnigan this morning. So you gonna come over here and give me a hug or not?" I re-holstered my gun and rushed to him, hugging Leon tightly to my body. We'd gone through the Raccoon City disaster together and come out fighting. This man had saved my life countless times and visa versa. I didn't want to let go, but I did stepping back lightly but not letting go of his arm.

I looked into his eyes and almost melted, he was my hero of sorts; the guy was like Superman, nothing could stop him. I admired that more then anything, he was the only thing that got me through the Raccoon city disaster. "I can't believe Hunnigan never told me you were going to be here as well."

"She never told me you'd be here either. But I'm glad you are Ryan, wouldn't be the same without you," we both turned and carried on up the dirt path, I felt safe with Leon walking next to me, I felt like I didn't really need my guns at all. "So what did Hunnigan tell you?"

"Probably the same as you, jack shit. She explained that the President's daughter had been taken and that he'd called for the best, I should of known she'd call you." I smirked and looked at him a similar expression on his face. "I forget her name though."

"Ashley, she went out that night and when the President came to check on her she was gone and a note was left."

"Yup pretty much all I got, but I didn't know she'd been out, that was left out." We continued in silence till we reached the house, it looked pretty dingy like something from the 18th century. Wooden boards and nails held the place together; barely. "Do you have a photo of her?"

"Yeah, Hunnigan gave it to one of the guys who passed it to me." I nodded at him as we walked up the stairs together, I had a horrible feeling settle in the pit of my stomach. I don't usually get gut feelings but this time I did and I didn't want to ignore it. I touched Leon's arm lightly "what?"

"I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling Leon, I don't like this."

"Just knock on the door Ryan." I gave him a nasty look and rapped loudly on the door. We waited and got nothing, I tried the handle and it opened, my gut twisted I couldn't ignore it any longer, I pulled my gun out of my thigh holster and held it tightly, I pushed the door and walked in slowly Leon at my back.

I motioned for Leon to walk ahead of me, the house smelled musty and rotted like the wood had seen too many rainy days. I could smell and feel the warmth of the fire, we walked in further and saw someone bent over the a roaring fire just standing and poking at it, like he was waiting. Leon walked over to him pulling out the photo of Ashley along the way.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you recognised the girl in this photograph?" I watched the man's face, my gun still held tightly in my hand my nerves were on edge, I was scared and I couldn't explain why. The man started speaking and to say he was rude was an understatement. I spoke fluent Spanish, having being taught by my mother from the moment I could talk.

"Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí? Lárgate, cabrón!" My eyes widened, his voice was rough and hard. Like he'd smoked his whole life. I watched as Leon backed off putting the photo of Ashley back into his pocket.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Leon turned and started walking back over to me, but the man wasn't finished I should have been more alert but I wasn't. The man walked over to the fire and picked something up, I knew it wasn't going to be good, my gut feeling had been right.

"Leon, watch out!" The man had grabbed an axe and swung it, my heart pounded but thankfully Leon managed to dive out of the way in time. I raised my gun taking off the safety and pointed it at the man. "Freeze!" He didn't even look at me, just raised the axe and went for Leon who was just getting to his feet. I lowered the gun pointing it at his knee and squeezed the trigger.

The guy stumbled holding onto his knee. Leon moved forward quickly and gave him a hard spin kick to the head. The man fell to the floor and didn't move again. Me and Leon looked at each other, "I told you my gut feeling was right."

"Boy… you're not wrong." Outside we heard a truck roll by, we rushed to the window and peered outside in time to see the truck drive down the dirt road. It went out of sight and the next thing we heard was a crash and nothing. Not a few seconds later a car door opened and closed, we could here sudden shouts and knew the villagers had arrived, "it's gotta be more locals and if this ones anything to go by we are in deep shit."

"What do you suggest we do?" Just then Leon's com-unit started ringing. He flipped it open and Hunnigan's appearance came into view.

"Hey guys is everything okay?"

"You called at the right time, there was a hostile local, we had no choice but to kill him." I poked my head into view.

"And to cap it all off, more have arrived." I watched Hunnigan's face frown and she sighed. Not a good sign when Hunnigan sighed always meant she was annoyed and didn't want to voice it.

"Okay, get out of there and head towards the village, do whatever it takes to save Ashley including taking out any hostile locals."

"Okay, we got it. Keep in touch." Leon put away the unit and we walked towards the door slowly, I really didn't want to go any further, with what happened in Raccoon City we knew what was happening but this… this was totally different we were basically going into a hostile village blind. And I hated this.

"You ready to kick some ass Leon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We burst out the door gun's ready and were meet by 3 more locals. As soon as they saw us they charged; each had their own weapons and ran swinging. I ducked just missing the blow he'd aimed for my head and shot into his gut, he dropped the axe he was holding. But he straightened back out and came for me again, I aimed another shot and caught him right between the eye. He crumpled. I looked over to Leon in time to see him finished off his own enemy.

The third came up behind him, Leon was totally unaware, I took aim with my gun and shot to villager in the arm taking him by surprise, Leon turned in time to see me aim a big boot and snap the villagers head back. I looked at Leon his face was a mixture of gratefulness and surprise, "you slacking Kennedy, he could have had your head."

"I knew you had my back. Let's head up to the village." We both put away our guns for now and walked side to side. We walked at a steady pace not bothering to speak for a while, it was a long walk. My mind went into over drive. Something was wrong here. Terribly wrong. The villagers had acted like they were possessed. I'd shot him right in the gut and he'd straightened out and just came for me like I'd just flicked him between the eye.

There was no way a normal human being could do that. It just wasn't right. I was praying that this wasn't going to be like Raccoon, all the mindless zombies walking about searching for a human to feed on. All the groaning, blood, death, violence it was enough to last me a life time. I mean after all that wouldn't you just want to retire to London and life in the countryside with cows, sheep and horses?

"Leon, you don't think this is gonna be like last time do you?"

"I don't know Ryan, I don't think it is. If you look at the villagers they're able to talk, the zombies at Raccoon couldn't. I don't know what's going on, but I got a feeling Hunnigan's probably doing some major research right now."

"God I hope you're right. I don't want to go into this thing blind."

"Huh, you got that right." We carried on walking till we came to a bridge, meeting two more locals. We squeezed off more rounds and watched them crumple before they could even mutter a word. Me and Leon exchanged looks that said we weren't going to take anymore shit. We walked over the bridge and came over another path. It looked like it was going to be a long way to the village.

After walking 10 more minutes we finally reached a huge steel door and pushed our way through, the other side was just the same, dingy and covered with trees. Crows cawing and dust blowing. I was beginning to really hate this damn place. My feet were starting to ache from the walk, I didn't slow just ignored the aching, no point in acknowledging it. Only made it worse.

"Hey wait, what's that?"

"I think that's the village lets go." We hurried up to it, we got halfway there and stopped in our tracks, the whole place was swarming with the villagers. "Leon do you have any binoculars?" He dug around the back of his belt and pulled out some spy-glasses. I looked through, and zoomed in, all over the village they were working, some were pushing hay others were tending cows. And in the middle was a huge fire. "Damn, they got someone hooked up like a piece of meat on fire."

"What, give me those." I handed them to him and watched his eyebrows raise. "I think we can assume they are not going to be friendly. You ready for this?"

"Like you said, ready as I'll ever be." I reached for my shotgun while Leon grabbed for his trusty TMP. I took in a deep breath and focused; there were dozens of them, maybe more hiding in the houses I could see. Even I had to admit it, our odds didn't look good, two of us and dozens of them, but we'd had worse before. I looked at Leon as he flicked off the safety of his gun. I cocked a charge in the shotgun's chamber and nodded my head at him.

"Let's get them Ryan."

"I'm right behind you Kennedy." My lips lifted in a soft smirk as we walked forwards guns at the ready.

* * *

**N/A; So what do you guys think? Like I said I've changed a couple things to make it fit around what I was trying to write out, but I'm using walkthrough's and videos etc to make sure that i am as accurate as possible in the action. I may change some dialogue so I can fit my OC in, but I'm only taking a chance so, if you like it let me know, I'd appriciate it. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

We stalked up the beaten path into the village slowly. We tried to make as little sound as we could manage, the only thing audible was the crunch of our boots on the gravel. My hand tightened on the shotgun as we got closer, I could feel Leon close to my side and felt safer. We reached the entrance and was spotted straight away.

The villagers picked up the first thing they could lay their hands on. The charged at us with determination in there eyes. But it wasn't good, it would be plainly obvious to a blind person the only determination they had was to kill us. I felt my heart beat faster and everything slowed down, my finger squeezed slowly on the trigger and caught a lady villager in the gut. She went down screaming but I didn't stop to concentrate on it, there was so many of them.

I could hear the rapid fire of Leon's TMP and hear his own screams as the adrenaline hit his heart. I went back to my own problems, I had two coming up to me, running to me their pitchforks and axes raised high. I blasted another shot at the enemy and aimed a high kick at the other, my booted foot smashing into his face.

More came at me running faster as they got closer slashing widely with their weapons. I ducked a fatal blow and landed on the floor; butt first. I looked over at Leon, his TPM spitting out bullets faster then my eyes could process. I looked back at a new enemy facing me, I kicked jumped up, taking out my hand gun and aiming between his eyes. His head snapped back, his eyes rolling. I smiling till I saw his head straighten and look at me. My bullet had caught him in the throat instead. The blood leaked out fast and he took no notice, it was as though it never happened.

"Fuck it" I put away my shotgun and handgun then pulled out my long knife. It felt light and comfortable in my hand, I ran at the villager, my knife slashing down catching him right across the throat. I went to the next my legs kicking, my arms swinging. I slashed and kicked as many as I could till my breath caught in my throat and my arms ached with the effort.

I stopped to see the body of villagers around me, I didn't realise till now that they were quickly disintegrating into the ground. My stomach turned violently but I took a deep breath and showed it away. There were so many of them; there was too many of them. I looked at Leon struggling to keep the villagers back. I looked around., I spotted a safe place to go for now. "Leon! Quickly, there's a house here!" I turned running trusting Leon to follow.

I kicked the door open, coming face to face with an angry villager, I kicked a chair at him, it smashed right into him, taking him by surprise. I threw my knife, taking him between the eyes. I kicked it further in and watched him burn into the floor. Leon ran inside the house shutting the door behind him. "They're still coming." I looked around and spotted a chest of drawers.

I ran over and pushed them in front of the door and stepped back taking a look at my handy work. "Think that'll hold 'em?"

"Maybe, but not for long." I watched Leon walk over to the window and look out. I walked over to where my knife now lay on the floor the body gone.

"Leon, have you noticed how many we villagers we took out?"

"I got about 15 or 20 of them. You?"

"About the same. Now let me ask you another question; how many bodies are out there?" I watched him look and shake his head.

"None, where the hell did they go?"

"The just disintegrate, melt into the ground, I only just noticed it. Something is really wrong here. With the zombies at Raccoon they stayed where they were. Here they just melt." I looked at Leon and felt my eyes sting a little. I blinked away the tears I could fell coming on, I was stronger then this and I was acting like an idiot.

"Hey, come on Ryan. It's going to be fine, Hunnigan will tell us what's happening soon I promise." I nodded picking up my knife and sheathing it. I stood besides Leon, the villagers were banging against the walls and door, begging to get in. "I don't know how much longer that door is gonna hold…" just then an even louder bang came from the side of the house.

"I better go check that out, you hold the fort down here." I ran to the stairs taking them two at a time till I reached the top. I went to the window, the villagers had put up a ladder at the side of the house and were trying to get in through the top window. "Damn, Leon they're trying to get through the windows up here!" I leaned out pushing down the ladder and watched as it fell on one of the villagers. I sighed my relief until a bang came from behind me.

Another ladder. I ran back down the stairs and saw Leon was leaning against the door trying to keep it closed, "shit, Leon we are not going to keep them out much longer what are we suppose to do?"

"I have an idea. Move the chest of draws away."

"Are you crazy? And just let them in?"

"I have a plan just do it Ryan." I watched Leon back away till he reached the wall and pushed the draws away. The door banged open and I watched as Leon pulled the pin out of what look like a grenade and threw it. Seconds later a small fire explosion blew and the villagers were thrown back. "Okay come on!" I ran out followed by Leon drawing my gun along the way. I shot at the villagers as we ran out taking a few down but stopped when we reached the small fire where we'd seen the poor person burning.

Leon and I stood back to back facing the angry villagers. More seemed to have arrived and they seem even more pissed off. "Leon…"

"Yeah?"

"I think we are in serious shit here…" It seemed like good timing when a huge bell started ringing. The villagers seemed to stop and look towards the sound of the bell. The all dropped their weapons and ignored us as they walked blindly away. I caught one of them whisper the name '_Lord Saddler.' _Soon me and Leon were left standing alone in an empty village.

"Where are they all going, Bingo?" I had to laugh, he was making light of the situation and I appreciated it.

"Don't be ridiculous Leon, it's probably Yahtzee tonight." We relaxed a little still keeping an eye out for any stray villagers who might want to finish what they started. I looked up at the body, hanging in the fire. Everything was burned and unrecognizable, the body was a mess the flesh hung off as did the clothing. You could tell nothing beside they must have suffered greatly.

My heart leapt as the ringing of my video-com broke through the silence. I laughed nervously and pulled it out, flicking it open to have Hunnigan's appearance flash on screen. "Any good news guys?"

"Not really, we have a body on fire and more then 100 homicidal villagers intent on killing us. Something has happened to the people here."

"Okay, you guys need to get out of there. Look for a tower and follow the trail near it."

"Okay, got it." I flipped it shut, putting it back into my pocket. "We better head before someone calls Yahtzee and they come back to check on their BBQ." We stuck closely together and headed towards the tower.

* * *

We walked up the trail side-by-side, not letting our guard down for a minute. The villagers had just vanished but this wasn't a magic show and they could come back at any time, we just didn't want to be around for that. It didn't take long before we came to another door I hoped and prayed we weren't met by another bunch of homicidal maniacs, I held my breath as I opened the door.

Instead of maniacs we were met by a couple of dingy barns that looked like the houses we just left behind the door. I could see more villagers and the numbers weren't as high thank God. I could spot maybe 3 or 4 but didn't trust it enough to let my guard down. It would be so easy for more to sneak up on us. "Leon…"

"I see them, what do you want to do?" I thought about it for a minute and looked the place over. On our own we would do fine and there wasn't many that I could see. We always had the element of surprise on our side as well. I sighed; it wasn't a very happy sound.

"Let's split us. I'll take that barn right there…" I pointed to the biggest with a visible villager inside. "You walk around, you find the trail and the door contact me on the video-com; I find it, I'll do the same."

"You sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever be. Now go." I watch Leon walk around the sides but not before he looked back at me and winked.

"I bet I find the door before you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, you can be sloppy sometimes Ryan."

I flipped him off and laughed as quietly as I could "You're on." Leon smiled and walked away pulling his gun out as he went. I rolled my eyes, I was thinking of the surprise option and like Leon always did he thought of the all-guns-blazing option. I wanted to complain but in a different situation I probably would of done the same. I walked up cautiously trying my hardest to keep quiet, I didn't take out my gun but I did take out my ankle knife.

The villager was too busy moving hay to notice me. I crept up and grabbed his chin tightly. Before he had time to call out I sliced my knife across his throat, twisting his head at the same time till I heard a clean snap. Better to be safe then sorry. I dropped him quickly and stepped away before he could melt all over me. "Victoria Ryan 1 - Crazy villager 0."

I went inside noticing a few stray cows and chickens. They didn't both me so I didn't bother them, I put the hilt of the knife in my mouth and climbed the ladder in front of me. I did it slowly, not because I wanted to be quite now but for one; I hated ladders and two it didn't feel at all safe. I reached the top and pulled myself up. I saw no one, that was nice to know. I looked all over the place checking everything.

I came to an open window and peered out. Nothing jumped at me and said 'boo' so I climbed over and walked onto a very unsteady looking wooden bridge. I walked across the small knife now in my hands, I saw nothing but a small little hiding filled with wheelbarrows and more hay. I saw a door and my heart gave a little. I jumped down off the bridge completely ignoring the ladder there and half run to the door.

I pushed it to see if it would give a little when it didn't my heart went back to it's usual calm beat. "Shit." I stepped back at looked at it giving it a swift kick before walking back to the ladder and climbing back up. I looked around and spotted another door close by. This had to be it. I pulled out my video-com and dialled up Leon.

I heard a distant beep and then his face flashed on screen, "find anything?"

"Yes, the door. I'm in the barn, come through and there's a ladder, climb up and out the window, I'll see you in a few." And for my benefit I added; "Loser" before I shut it down putting the com back in my pocket. I didn't have to wait long before Leon came jumping over and walked up to me. As he walk to me I noticed a smudge on his cheek. He'd been fighting with the bad boys.

When he reached me I laughed a little wiping the gook away. Leon smiled at me and nodded his head in thanks. My heart gave a little as I looked into his eyes. It only lasted a second then we both shook our heads out, I coughed a little and turned my back to him, embarrassed. "The doors just down here. Follow me." I jumped off the ledge again, but in the direction of the new door. It look metal and looked after, I was assuming this was the door. I was hoping this was the door.

I heard Leon fall behind me and walked over and gave the door a little push, when it opened a little I looked back at Leon and smirk. "Don't get too cocky Ryan, I could have easily of found the door."

"But you didn't I got here first. You lost the bet."

"Yeah, yeah. Just go." He pushed my shoulder lightly edging me through the door. As we walked through Leon pulled something shiny from his pocket. "I found this while I was looking for the door…"

"Unsuccessfully." I reminded him smugly. It was always a competition between us. And right now it was keeping me from screaming.

"Ha, funny. I found this. It's a pocket watch. Though it might come in handy later." I looked it over and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe. Doesn't hurt to keep it right?" I suddenly remembered the bag on my back and turned, "put it in here, it's safe there." I heard the zipper give and then the weight of the pocket watch sagged the bag a little. I smiled at Leon over my shoulder as he zipped it back up then we finally carried on walking the beaten track.

To be perfectly honest I was getting sick of seeing dirt roads and trees. I wanted something a little different. Actually if I was being really honest I wish I was in Hawaii soaking up as much sun as humanly possible. But I had a job to do and Hawaii would still be there in the morning. The road suddenly changed and become steeper as we walked on. It got to the point were my feet felt a little unsteady.

As me and Leon continued walking down we turned as we heard a startling shout _"Muérete!" _My eyes widened in horror as my brain worked out what it was seeing. I repeated his words in English so Leon understood. Even though I highly doubt he couldn't work it out for himself.

"_Die… _LEON RUN NOW!" Just as we picked up pace a huge crash came from behind us. I had time to look around to see a huge rock boulder chasing us down the hill. My breath caught in my lungs and my head nearly exploded with concentration. I kept telling myself not to fall or I would die. Which was pretty much true blue right now.

I registered Leon shouting; "JUMP!" just as my legs decided it was time to move out of the boulders way. I landed crashing to the floor and took the impact with my arms and butt landing not so softly on the not to nice ground. There was a crash, then smoke and dust started to fill the air. I coughed as it hit my throat and waved my arms to clear it away from my face. I sat up with a grunt and rubbed a sore spot on my elbow.

My butt pretty much felt raw but I didn't want to start rubbing that right now. When the dust cleared I watched Leon get to his feet using a near by tree for help. It looked like the fall had hurt him as much as it hurt me. I couldn't resist and had to take a swipe at him. "Need a back rub Kenney?"

"Huh, you wish Ryan, be careful I might take you up on that offer when this is over."

"Tell me it will be on a beach in Hawaii." I voiced my thoughts from earlier and crossed my fingers.

"Wherever you want." I smiled and felt it reach my eyes. It amazed me how Leon could make me feel this way in such a grave situation. We'd almost been crushed to death by a giant boulder and I was making a deal with him to go on holiday so I could give him a well needed back rub. Why did that thought fill me with happiness? I'd deal with it later.


	3. Chapter 3

We stayed there for a minute regaining our breath before walking on. We took our time now being extra cautious, could you really blame us? I guess cautious is a word you'll be hearing a lot. I make no apologize, I wanted to stay alive. We walked inside a small tunnel the smell made me want to gag and with all the left over adrenaline in my veins it was a possibility that I might throw up.

I held my breath till we came out the other end and came to the conclusion that I'd rather be in the smelly tunnel then here right now. Leon had time to pull me out of the way and cover my body with his when something exploded a few feet away from where we just stood. I said the first thing that came to mind. "Those motherfuckers have got dynamite!"

"Seems like we're finished right?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice as we rose to our feet guns drawn already. "Look around quickly." I scoped the area quickly and what I saw pleased me a little. There were three little houses that I could see. One so battered and bruised it was no longer a house and more slabs of wood sticking out of the ground. I could see bear-traps laying on the floor and in the distance between two trees…

"Is that a trip-wire?"

"Sure is, and see those flashing lights? I think it's a small explosive."

"Let me guess I'm bait. I take out the one with dynamite and you get any others?"

"Right." I sighed and loosened my shoulders a bit. I knew why Leon wanted me to do it. We'd done it plenty of times during Raccoon. I was always bait…

"_¡Hasta luego." _Leon stared at me with wide eyes. I only ever spoke Spanish when I was shit scared. And what I was about to do had me shitting myself. I ran out of the tunnel into plain view and fired into the air with my drawn handgun. Dynamite guy turned to me and laughed wickedly.

My heart jumped in my throat and I turned into the beaten house. I jumped a bear trap and ran too the trip-wired trees. The villager had followed me and the look in his eyes was gleeful. I stepped around the trees and watched as he sparked up the dynamite. I knew this spelled bad news and if the plan went wrong I wanted to be as far away from the explosion as possible.

He came forward slowly and I didn't watch him I watched the fuse in his hand get shorter and shorter. I covered my ears when the villager hit the trip-wire. It was a short but very loud and obnoxious bang and then there was nothing. I heard gunfire and looked to see Leon shooting. He hadn't notice what I just had. Another villager was lighting dynamite inside one of the houses. I panicked, I sighted down my arm and gave warning. "LEON DUCK!" He ducked and I shot. My bullet hit the dynamite and exploded the villager and his companion into mushy air.

We run at each other smiling at the fact our plan had worked. It hadn't the last time, that's why I'd been so scared. We still held our guns out as we wove around the busted down houses. A couple feet away stood another home. I say home now because it didn't look like it was one sneeze away collapsing on top of you. The fact that it had survived the explosion was a miracle.

I went ahead pushing the door open and having my gun pointed before I was even fully inside. I saw nothing and the house was dead silent. It felt calm enough that I put away my gun. "You sure you wanna put you gun away?"

"Leon the house is silent, I think banging through the door and all those explosion would have drawn their attention by now."

"If you're sure."

"Yeah I am. Look at you being all sceptical. It's usually the other way round." We walked through the house the floor creaking as we went.

"Yeah sure does make a change…." we both stopped dead when we came to a hallway. Two more trip-wires. "Wanna shoot them out?" I thought about it for a moment then shook my head.

"You never know, we might need them later. Let's crawl for now." I went first again. Leon liked to have my back, I went under the first and second then turned into what looked like a living room. There were couches and a table in the room but something else got my attention. It was banging. "Leon can you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounds like banging."

"Well done Sherlock, where's it coming from?"

"I don't know Watson." I rolled my eyes at him, showing him the sarcasm was not welcome, even though I'd drawn first. Leon walked to one side of the room and pressed his ear against the wall. I listened and followed the noise. I walked closer to what looked like a bookcase. I walked over and pressed my ear against it. The banging was louder. Whatever was making the noise was behind the bookcase.

"Leon, over here. Help me move this." He walked over and help me shove the bookcase out of the way. Behind it was a room bigger then the make believe living room next door. Sat at the end was a tall wardrobe and was the source of the banging, Leon drew his gun and we walked up together. As I got closer my palms started to sweat.

I unlocked the door and put my hand on the handle and yanked it open. Leon was there gun out but I had already seen who was on the floor and it wasn't a villager. I was next to him in a flash and pulled off the tape covering his mouth. He cursed a little in pain. "A little rough don't you think?" I smiled I couldn't help myself.

Leon put him gun up as I turned the guy over and untied his hands. The guy turned his head to look at me and Leon and asked what seemed like the 64 million dollar question right now. "You're… not like them?" Leon answered for me.

"No, you?" I undid the knot and watched the unnamed man roll away and rub his wrists. I thought they only did that in the movies but it looks like it actually hurts. I stood next to Leon and looked down at the man. I had to admit he was easy on the eyes and in his short sentence I'd heard the Spanish tilt to his accent. Yummy.

"Okay, I have one very important question… any of you gotta smoke?" I shook my head and again Leon answered.

"No, got gum." I smirked again. Then thunderous footsteps could be heard and my heart sank to my knees. Two villagers walked in holding pitchforks and an axe. But what came next made me want to run screaming for my life. He was so physically imposing that I had to crane my next to really see him, and it wasn't all height but muscle as well. He was wearing a huge trench coat but you could see how big he was underneath. When I looked at his face it seemed odd to me. I didn't have time to work it out.

The man was sitting on the floor casually as if it was nothing but it really was. "Perfect… The big cheese." It was my turn to speak now. And I came out higher then I intended.

"What?" I saw Leon move before I could stop him. His intentions was to land a swift kick to the guy. I knew I couldn't do anything and watched the tall scary man catch Leon's foot and toss him into the air as it was nothing. That it took no effort at all.

I watch him land on the nameless man and go flying through the wardrobe sending bits of the wood flying. My attention was all for Leon and I had completely forgotten the men behind me. Stupid mistake. Really stupid; because the next thing I know, a hard force hit my head and the lights were out before my face hit the floor.

_

* * *

_

_It was all fuzzy. I remembered a voice, a scary voice that chilled me right to the bone. "Feeble humans, let us give you… our power." A nameless villager walked towards me with a syringe in hand, I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I could feel it right down to the bone. _

_Then I heard laughter, a voice raspy with experience. It chilled me right down to the bone. "Soon you will become unable to resist this intoxicating power." The man squeezed down on the syringe and I felt a cold liquid enter my veins. Then blackness. _

I woke with a start a gasp escaping my lips. I blinked my eyes a couple times to blink away the blurriness. I groaned in pain as I felt my head throb I knew I was going to have a massive headache soon. My eyes cleared and I looked around, another dingy house. I tried to move but discovered my hands were tied together. I could feel other hands and worked out I must have been tied to Leon and the nameless man from early.

My first thought was if the big scary man was still here. I looked and knew we were alone. Thank god. I felt something grab my hand and jumped, but the panic soon disappeared when I felt a reassuring squeeze. It might sound crazy but I knew the feel of that hand… "Leon!"

"Vicki, are you alright?"

"I think so, my head is killing me though, that damn villager must have really taken a hard shot."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that would hurt. How tight are the ropes on your wrists?" I tired wriggling my hands but it was too tight.

"Nope, they're good and tight. What about the other guy is he okay?" Leon shoved the man in the back trying to wake him.

"Hey… Hey, wake up." The man groaned and moved about finally awake. It was nice to know I wasn't tied to a dead man.

"Ai, yi, yi. Crawl out of one hole and into another."

"You want to tell us what's going on?" I peered around to see the man's face, he really was easy on the eye.

"Yeah, like what the hell are those things?"

"Americano, si? Now what brings a pair like you to this part of the world?" I could feel Leon struggle around on the bonds I hissed a little in pain and gave him a dirty a look.

"Easy! Whoever you are."

"My names Leon."

"I'm Victoria Ryan."

"We came here looking for this girl. Have you seen her?" I could feel Leon root around his pocket and take out a picture of Ashley and show the man. He looked at it for a second before shaking his head.

"What are you guys suppose to be cops or something? Nah, you don't look the type."

"Maybe."

"Okay, let me guess. She's the President daughter?" I raised my eyebrows and turned to the man, that was weird.

"That's too good for a guess. Want to start explaining?" I waited and listened this had to be good.

"Psychic powers. Nah, just kidding with you, amigo. I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the President's daughter in the church."

I decided to speak up. "And who might you be?"

"Me llamo Luis Sera. I used to be a cop in Madrid. Now I'm just a good-for-nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies' man." He looked at me then. I smirked at him and shook my head. At least he had a name now.

"Why'd you quit?"

"Policia...you put your life on the line, no one really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore."

"Used to be a cop myself. Only for a day though."

"I thought I was bad."

"Somehow me and Ryan here managed to get ourselves involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my first day in the force."

I had to laugh remembering Leon coming into the precinct. Then all hell breaking loose. "Yeah, the rooky walking in expecting it to be all glamour. Boy were you wrong."

"That is the incident with the viral outbreak right? I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at my department." Just then the door burst opened and in came a raging villager. I noticed the axe in his hand and panicked trying to get loose from the ties. It was no good.

"_¡Te voy a matar_." We all started pulling on our restraints, trying to get away before we got out heads cut off.

"Do something cop!"

"After you!" We watched him raise his axe and swing, just before Leon shouted; "NOW!" We all surged forwards and the axe cut the ropes holding our wrists. I rolled towards the wall and hit it with a heavy thud. I watched the man come towards Leon axe raised high. But Leon was quicker, he got his foot up and took the man flying over his head where he smashed into the wall coming down on his head where his neck snapped.

I look over at Luis Sera run from the room tail between his legs and laughed, before getting up slowly. "Leon you okay?"

"Yeah you?" I did a quick body check and nodded my hand going to my head. I felt dried blood and winced.

"Just a little cut. Nothing to bad. We should call Hunnigan." I looked around and found my bag and gun holsters in the corner complete with guns. These guys must have been idiots. I walked over and strapped them back on while Leon called Hunnigan. I watched the villager disappear into the floor and walked back to Leon just as Hunnigan appeared on screen.

"It's Leon. Sorry we couldn't get in touch sooner we was a bit… tied up." I looked at him and smirked a little.

"You're okay right?"

"We're fine. There was a male civilian held captive." I poked my head into view and smiled at Hunnigan.

"According to him Ashley's in a church somewhere."

"What happened to him?"

"He managed to escape.""Guys, do you have a fix on the location of that church?"

"No but apparently there's a secret passage in the village that leads there. We're heading back to the village."

"Be safe." The transmission cut off and Leon tucked away the com back into his pocket. I walked over to his guns and handed them back to him. He smiled at me and the pit of my stomach warmed a little bit. I hugged him tightly before stepping back and letting him put on his weapons.

"Okay, you ready to rock 'n' roll?"

"Listen I was thinking. Maybe from now on we keep our guns drawn?"

"That's actually a good idea." We both took out our handguns and walked slowly from the room. Straight away I knew we were in a different house to the one we'd saved Luis Sera from. The hallways were more narrow and it seemed brighter somehow. As we walked a man suddenly appeared at the broken window. We both pointed our guns at him, but the man seemed at ease. He nodded his head and whispered.

"Over here, strangers." I watched as he walked away then looked at Leon.

"What do you think. Should we follow him?"

"Yeah, keep the guns drawn though. Just in case." We walked out of the house and I discovered I was right. We'd been taken somewhere different. Slowly we walked around the house and saw the man. He had a balaclava covering his mouth and a long trench coat. He voice was wheezy and dry. The same as his appearance.

"Haha, you got something for me strangers?" Me and Leon looks at each other in confusion. We didn't have anything.

I moved slowly forwards and addressed him with caution. "What do you mean have we got anything?"

"All over these villages are treasures, stranger. You give them too me…"

"In exchange for what?"

"Information stranger. I live in this village. I could help you along your way if you give me something shiny." I heard Leon walk closer he placed his hand on my shoulder and moved me a little behind him. Obviously he didn't trust this man.

He addressed the man with caution and unease. "How do we know we can trust you? How do we know you wont sell us to the man that runs this village?'"

"You don't." He left it at that and waited for us to answer. I suddenly had a brainwave. I gasped and pulled the bag from my back taking out the pocket watch Leon had found back in the barns. I walked forward and showed him the watch.

"What about this? Will you give us information for this pocket watch?" He reached out to grab it but I quickly pulled it from his fingers. "I don't think so. You give us a little info you get the watch."

"Well played stranger. You can call me Merchant for when we meet in the future." He dropped a bag from his back and settled his feet into the ground. I held tightly onto the pocket watch and waited. Leon came to stand beside me. "You come to this village to seek the President's daughter yes?" Me and Leon nodded.

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I watched them place her in the church. Pretty girl she was, strangers, oh yes. And frightened, yes she looked very… afraid." I felt my fingers seek Leon's and held them lightly seeking his reassurance. "You must be careful when walking through these parts. Plenty of horrible surprises lurking in the dark."

"What's wrong with the people in this village? Why are they so determined to kill us? Why are they melting into the ground?"

"These people's in this town are part of the cult here. They are known as the _'Los Illuminados.'_"

"The 'Enlightened One'?"

"Correct stranger. They all carry a parasite within their bodies, makes them go crazy." He laughed, it was wheezy like his voice and drawn out. It made my flesh crawl a little. I looked at the Merchant as he picked up his bag and held out his hand. I dropped the pocket watch into his hand and watched him snatch it close and shove it into his pocket. "Until next time, strangers." He tuned and walked away, leaving me a Leon standing there.

I turned to Leon and asked him what I knew he was thinking. "So what do you think?"

"I think he's bat-shit crazy. But if he's willing to give us information I think we should keep an eye out for anything worth something. He's the best thing we have for information I guess."

"But what about the villagers being infected with a parasite?"

"I think it's the best explanation we have and next time we'll ask him to elaborate. Come on." I followed Leon to the big iron doors that were set in front of the house. A stone wall ran straight across, in places some of it had eroded away so we looked out and didn't like what we saw. We could see the door just in the distance but before it we had to cross a couple of draw bridges. A few houses littered here and there but all over were villagers guarding silently. Their weapons visible.

"Shit, Leon what the fuck we going to do now?"

"I don't know, we have to get to that door, remember what the Merchant said? How Ashley was frightened and afraid?" I did remember. I also remember searching for his fingers and holding them. I didn't like the thought of Ashley being afraid, alone or frightened. I wanted to find her and get her safely back to her father.

I looked around and counted the villagers. There had to be nearly 20 guarding the door, maybe even more scattered around that we couldn't see. I looked back at Leon and something caught me eye. I had an idea. I didn't like it but it was the best I could think of. "Okay, I have a plan. You stay here Leon and take out as many of the villagers as you can with your rifle." I looked at the gun strapped to his back.

"You think I'm just going to let you go in there alone? No, you stay here and take out as many as you can."

"No way you're a better shot then I am with that rifle. You gotta do it quick and clean. I'll go in and run to the door, see if it's the right one. I'll signal if it is and you come running okay?" Leon stared at me for a minute. He looked like he didn't like it at all. "Look, do you want Ashley in there any longer then she has to be?"

"Okay, fine. Go, now!" I ran at the door and pushed my way through. I heard a shot crack and saw a villager fall from the roof of a house and knew Leon had started firing. I smiled and started drawing my long knife as I turned. I didn't have time to fully draw it. As I turned around a villager grabbed me, his fingers around my throat, squeezing tightly.


End file.
